Et pour tout le reste
by Aelred12
Summary: Post 1.03. Ce n'était pas un "merci" contraint et forcé, ni un "merci" ouvertement moqueur et puisque Sherlock était... et bien ce qu'il était, ce n'était pas non plus une marque de politesse.


_Désolée pour les fautes que j'ai certainement oubliées_

* * *

**…et pour tout le reste**

_(Post 1.03)_

\- Ça va ?

Il avait déjà posé la question une bonne demi-douzaine de fois et son colocataire allait inévitablement s'irriter de cette n-ième tentative, il le savait mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il était prostré dans ce fichu canapé sans laisser échapper le moindre mot. Jusque-là rien de très d'exceptionnel, bien au contraire, surtout au vu des derniers événements, ce qui s'était passé à la piscine méritait sans le moindre doute réflexion. Bon, lui aurait préféré en parler, mais il savait que cela viendrait tôt ou tard, il avait appris à être patient, enfin plus ou moins. Le problème était que cette fois John trouvait à ce silence un "je-ne-sais-quoi" de différent.

Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais l'ancien militaire sentait que quelque chose clochait chez son ami... Ami ? Comment devient-on ami avec une personne qui se définit elle-même comme sociopathe ? Impossible ? Tout du moins bizarre ? Non... pas de son point de vue... qualifié cet homme disons "étrange" d'ami lui paraissait au contraire parfaitement naturel. Évident.

La personnalité hors normes de son colocataire l'avait tout d'abord et rapidement fasciné... Mais surtout cet homme l'avait tiré de cette maudite monotonie à laquelle il semblait condamné depuis son retour. Il lui avait montré qu'il pouvait encore être utile. Qu'il n'était pas complètement fichu...

Ce que personne, pas même sa Psy n'avait compris, Sherlock l'avait immédiatement perçu, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. John ne supportait plus cette inactivité forcée, il était soldat, médecin de surcroît... La guerre l'avait traumatisée, et il ne pouvait pas la regretter, il avait vu trop d'hommes de bien, des amis perdre la vie dans ce foutu conflit... mais être utile que cela soit à sa patrie ou aux autres, lui manquait... il avait besoin d'être au cœur de l'action... de servir à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un.

Sherlock n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de lui faire remarquer, "j'ai dit dangereux, et vous êtes venu". Encore une fois le détective avait visé terriblement juste. Il n'avait pas besoin de calme, ou de temps pour se réadapter. On ne peut pas oublier ou effacer une partie de soi, il n'était pas fait pour attendre, certainement pas. En le tirant de cette retraite forcée qui le détruisait lentement, Sherlock l'avait sauvé, il lui en serait à jamais redevable.

Seulement lui aussi avait parfois le sentiment d'avoir vu ce que personne n'avait fait vu, ou pire avait seulement pris le temps de chercher à voir. Plus il connaissait Sherlock plus il se rendait compte à quel point sa remarquable intelligence l'avait coupé du monde, des autres ; mais aussi à quel point cet homme pouvait être seul, le seul détective consultant, le seul à pouvoir percevoir et comprendre en un seul regard ce qui restait parfaitement obscur pour les autres mais toujours terriblement seul.

L'étonnement que manifestait Sherlock quand il avait exprimé à quel point de telles déductions étaient spectaculaires, l'avait frappé. Le détective semblait davantage habitué à être regardé au mieux comme une bête curieuse, un monstre de foire voire comme un fou dangereux...

Cette intelligence pouvait avoir il est vrai un côté effrayant mais surtout elle faisait définitivement de lui quelqu'un de différent. Et comme toujours différence allait avec rejet.

Au fond cette foutue intelligence était autant un don qu'une malédiction... Et pas seulement en raison de la réaction négative qu'elle provoquait chez la plupart de ceux qui le côtoyaient. Sherlock était aussi comme condamné à toujours tout vouloir comprendre, résoudre... c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de tout voir, d'en tirer des conclusions et d'en faire part... mais si cela n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Et elle le mettait surtout face à terrible fléau qu'était l'ennui, tout lui paraît si simple à comprendre que cela perdait de fait tout intérêt. Donovan se trompait en disant qu'il prenait davantage de plaisir dans des meurtres vicieux, non c'était la complexité qui l'attirait...

-John !

La voix irritée de son colocataire tira brusquement le médecin de ses pensées.

-Oui ?

-A quoi bon poser une question si tu n'écoutes même pas la réponse ? s'indigna Sherlock.

-Désolé, bredouilla son colocataire. J'ai été un moment perdu dans mes pensées...

-Tout arrive...

Étrangement ces derniers mots manquaient de l'ironie qui caractérisait ce genre de réflexions. Et cela finit d'alarmer le médecin.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Les mots avaient franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il n'est pu les retenir.

\- Quoi ? Encore ?

-Désolé. Marmonna Watson. Mais...je...

-Ça va, je vais bien... Le coupa Sherlock comme s'il voulait lui éviter de s'enliser dans des explications confuses.

John le remercia intérieurement de cette attention, même s'il y avait fort à parier que le détective n'avait pas lui-même conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'une attention, d'un comportement qui n'était certainement pas celui d'un sociopathe.

En fait Watson doutait chaque jour davantage de la sociopathie de son colocataire. OK Sherlock n'avait pas le moindre sens de la diplomatie et encore moins du tact. Pas la moindre limite. Un peu comme un enfant, ce qu'il était en fait resté sous bien des aspects, pour tout dire.

Plus d'une fois John avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer à son colocataire son immaturité, que cela soit face à son manque de patience, à sa façon de ne prendre aucun gant dans ses propos, ou à la façon parfois excessive d'exprimer sa joie, sans parler de son attitude envers son frère... Mycroft ayant lui-même une attitude disons peu communicative, distante... pourtant il s'inquiétait pour son cadet...

Seulement dans la famille Holmes, les démonstrations, tout du moins du point de vue de sentiment, n'étaient pas monnaie courante. John n'avait jamais vraiment abordé le sujet avec colocataire enfin disons qu'il avait essayé en vain... Sa famille était loin d'être un sujet sur lequel Sherlock s'étendait...

Quoique ce soit quelque chose, ou quelqu'un avait donné aux frères Holmes, cette apparente froideur, cette indifférence feinte à merveille mais surtout les avaient convaincus que cette attitude était la meilleure, que les sentiments quels qu'ils soient étaient néfastes et qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas se laisser guider par eux.

Ne pas être affecté, rationaliser... tel était le leitmotiv de la famille Holmes.

Sherlock avait retenu la leçon et pouvait ainsi sembler froid, parfaitement indifférent aux autres. Mais "Sembler" était le mot-clé. Cette soirée le prouvait, le Sherlock qu'il avait vu n'était certainement pas dépourvu de sentiments.

Comment tant de personnes avaient pu passer à coté de ça alors même que Moriarty l'avait vu. Le criminel avait parfaitement compris que Sherlock contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait, avait bel et bien un cœur, et que pour le détruire c'était à cet endroit précis qu'il fallait frapper.

-Tu ne lis pas...

Le médecin retint un sursaut.

-Quoi ?

Sherlock n'avait pas bougé, et ne regardait même pas dans sa direction, fixant un point du plafond comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qui soit.

-Ça fait 4 minutes que tu n'as tourné aucune page, depuis que tu a commencé ce livre tu n'es jamais resté plus de 2 minutes 30 sur chaque page, ou double page si tu préfères... donc tu ne lis pas.

John ferma le livre dans un claquement et le reposa sur la table basse.

-Tu as raison... J'ai la tête ailleurs. Pas facile de concentrer avec tout ça... Non ?

Sherlock ne releva pas, à nouveau comme déconnecté de ce qu'il l'entourait.

-Bon puisqu'il n'y a rien à tirer de toi pour le moment, je vais préparer le thé... au moins ça m'occupera. Rajouta-t-il devant l'absence de réponse du détective.

Alors qu'il se levait, il ne vit pas le regard furtif que lui adressa son colocataire. Sherlock devait l'admettre cette histoire l'avait fait passer par beaucoup de stades. Bien sûr qu'au début le jeu l'avait amusé, il n'avait aucun mal à l'avouer et n'en avait certainement pas honte. Après tout se mesurer à un tel esprit était stimulant... C'était une chose si rare. Résoudre toutes ces énigmes, l'avait mis dans une forme exceptionnelle.

Puis tout avait basculé. Il devait bien l'avouer l'apparition de John à la piscine l'avait ébranlé... pour la première fois il se trouvait face à une situation qu'il n'avait pas imaginée, et que surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter... Pas lui... N'importe qui, pourquoi pas même son frère... mais pas lui... Pas John... Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Il n'avait que peu de personnes qui avait ou avait eu une réelle importance dans sa vie, et aucune n'avait eu celle de John. C'était difficilement définissable, même pour lui, mais parmi cette foule d'esprits simples, l'ancien militaire avait quelque chose à part, il arrivait à l'étonner...

Ne serait-ce que par le fait qu'il le supportait lui et son épouvantable caractère. Et bien qu'il tentait régulièrement de le rendre un peu plus sociable, de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas en permanence se conduire comme il le faisait... John l'acceptait tel qu'il l'était. Et rien que ça c'était surprenant.

Et cela allait bien au-delà, sous les dehors calmes en apparence de son colocataire, il avait immédiatement vu l'homme d'action qu'il était... Quelqu'un aussi accro à l'action que lui, mais qui n'en avait peut-être pas réellement conscience... Mais aussi une personne qui avait vécu nombre de choses terrifiantes, traumatisantes mais qui n'en était pas ressorti aigri, et conservait une propension à l'empathie que Sherlock trouvait ridicule dans certains cas mais tout autant fascinante. Ses principes moraux l'irritaient par moments mais en même temps ils avaient fini par avoir besoin de ce point de vue plus humain, moins rationnel aussi, des choses, des gens.

Et le détective ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il lui devait, après tout John pour qui la vie avait tant de valeur, n'avait pas hésité à tuer un homme pour le sauver dès qu'il avait compris qu'il n'avait plus d'autre solution. Le coup en lui-même l'avait d'ailleurs bluffé, il avait suffisamment de connaissances en la matière pour reconnaître la qualité d'un tel tir. Comme il l'avait dit à Lestrade, compte tenu de la distance et de l'arme elle-même, peu d'hommes pouvaient le réaliser et le moment même du tir dénotait une maîtrise de soi peu commune, des nerfs d'acier.

Et pourtant malgré sa capacité à se contrôler, face à un danger ou même face à ses caprices, John était en même temps quelqu'un qui pouvait être très impulsif et s'emporter brutalement si on avait le malheur de toucher à un sujet sensible.

John avait certes toute la panoplie du gentil garçon et pourtant Sherlock avait plus d'une fois entrevu le combattant qu'était l'homme. Il n'avait rien d'étonnant qu'il soit devenu médecin-militaire, c'était comme le trait d'union entre les deux pans de sa personnalité.

Alors non, John ne pouvait l'avoir trompé à ce point. Son esprit ne pouvait intégrer une telle chose. C'était même plus fort que ça, mais il ne savait pas exactement comment nommer ça, ce sentiment qu'on venait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Oui ça faisait cliché, et il détestait ça, avait en horreur ce genre de banalités, mais pour une fois à défaut de pouvoir l'exprimer mieux ou de façon plus rationnelle, il pouvait bien se résoudre à une telle expression.

John un criminel psychopathe, un meurtrier, un traître ? Le détective était passé maître en matière de duperie mais celle-ci le dépassait complètement.

Et puis il avait vu les bombes. Il avait compris, et pendant une seconde, avait ressenti un soulagement immense. Mais cela n'avait pas duré, il avait été envahi par un autre sensation bien plus violente et à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Il avait eu peur. Peur pour son ami.

Et s'il avait encore eu le moindre doute sur cette question d'amitié, si nouvelle et si abstraite pour lui jusqu'alors, le geste de John, cette offre de se sacrifier pour lui donner une chance, balayait tout. Et prouvait, s'il en était besoin, que le médecin était à la fois un homme d'action, mais surtout une de ces rares personnes avec qui et sur qui on pouvait compter.

Moriarty avait commis l'erreur de tourner le dos à John, de l'oublier, ou du moins de ne pas le considérer comme un danger potentiel. Il n'avait pas fallu à l'ancien militaire beaucoup de temps pour profiter de cette négligence. Démontrant ce que lui avait rapidement perçu : il ne fallait en aucun cas sous-estimer le Dr Watson ou sa force de caractère.

Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en libérant John de ce foutu gilet valait nettement la satisfaction de résoudre un crime peut-être davantage. Le risque écarté il avait cherché quelque chose dire pour montrer que ce qu'avait proposé de faire John l'avait... comment dire... "touché"?. Un sociopathe peut-il être touché ? Peut-être pas, et pourtant... il devait reconnaître que de se retrouver face à quelqu'un qui propose de se sacrifier pour vous, à de quoi vous... "toucher" précisément. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'on puisse un jour mettre volontaire sa vie en danger pour lui.

Mais en bon inadapté social, soyons rassuré, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire, c'était un petit "c'est bien". Cela méritait peut-être un peu plus que ça, même lui s'en rendait compte mais il n'était pas franchement à l'aise dans ce type de conversation et cherchait encore que dire quand John, en trouvant matière à plaisanter à leur situation, était parvenu à le détendre.

Quand Moriarty était réapparu, Sherlock avait compris qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution, mais pouvait-il prendre un telle décision seul ? Il avait interrogé John du regard, comme pour lui demander son accord ou vérifier qu'il lui faisait confiance. Et ça aussi c'était nouveau, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de demander l'aval d'une tierce personne pour faire quoi que ce soit même si cette personne était concernée par une de ses décisions, mais encore une fois, c'était John... donc différent. Et le regard, l'attitude de celui-ci, lui avait répondu que non seulement il avait compris mais aussi qu'il était d'accord. Et à nouveau même lui reconnaissait la valeur d'une pareille marque de confiance.

Alors que John revenait avec le thé, Sherlock se redressa subitement.

-Merci, John.

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard étonné presque inquiet

-Ecoute, tu vas dire que je radote mais tu es vraiment sûr que tout va bien ? Parce que c'est bien la première fois que me remercie, enfin moi ou Mme Hudson, pour le thé.

Sherlock hocha la tête

-Remercier parce que vous préparez mon thé dans ma cuisine, quelle idée ! Qui ferait une chose pareille ?

-Accessoirement c'est notre cuisine et notre thé. Mais pour répondre à ta question : n'importe qui ayant un tant soit peu de savoir-vivre... donc pas toi. Réalisa soudain le médecin.

John scruta un instant le visage énigmatique de son colocataire pour qui "Merci" n'était pas un simple mot de politesse, simplement parce qu'il choisi toujours ses mots avec soin et que la politesse pour Sherlock Holmes ne signifie pas grand chose...tout du moins n'était pas franchement une habitude.

Bien sûr John avait déjà entendu le détective lâché un merci du bout des lèvres quand lui-même l'y poussait... ou des "merci" moqueurs qui d'ailleurs plus vexants qu'autre chose. Ils étaient en général destinés à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'insupporter Sherlock par des réflexions sans le moindre intérêt, Anderson et Donovan en avaient fait plus d'une fois les frais, Lestrade aussi mais dans une tout autre et moindre mesure. Car malgré tout le détective tenait en estime le policier, qu'il décrivait comme le moins idiot de tout Scotland Yard, ce qui venant de Sherlock était un sacré compliment. D'ailleurs même si les méthodes et de l'attitude de Sherlock l'exaspéraient, Lestrade n'avait jamais eu envers lui l'attitude hostile voire animosité que la plupart des gens, ses collègues en tête, lui témoignaient. Lui ne le décrivait pas une psychopathe ou comme le "cinglé" mais comme un grand bonhomme qui pouvait devenir quelqu'un de bien. Le mot n'avait jamais été prononcé par l'un ou par l'autre, et John ne se risquerait pas sur ce terrain, mais Lestrade était sans doute dans le monde de Sherlock, ce qui ressemblait le plus un ami.

Bref, là ce n'était pas un "merci" contraint et forcé, ni un "merci" ouvertement moqueur et puisque Sherlock était... et bien ce qu'il était, ce n'était pas non plus une marque de politesse.

-Je comprends pas bien... ce n'est pas pour le thé, je trouve ça presque rassurant en un sens mais alors pour quoi ?

-Parce que je te suis reconnaissant, enfin j'ai apprécié ton attitude et c'est bien ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là, non ?

-Heu... oui, mais je comprends toujours pas

-En y réfléchissant bien ça m'a paru plus approprié que "c'est bien".

Cette fois John saisit de quoi parlait son ami.

-Tu sais Sherlock, tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça...

-Donc il faudrait que je te remercie pour quelque chose d'aussi banal que le fait de préparer le thé mais pas pour ce que tu as proposé de faire ce soir ?

-C'est différent...

L'ancien militaire voyait ce que Sherlock voulait dire mais ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il n'attendait pas de remerciement pour ça.

-Non c'est bien plus important... Insista Sherlock

-Ecoute Sherlock, j'apprécie vraiment, je t'assure mais je ne veux pas que tu me remercies ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Tu comprends ? C'était juste normal...

-Et préparer le thé ne l'est pas ?

John laissa échapper un soupir. Sherlock n'était pas du genre à lâcher aussi facilement.

-Bon on va prendre ça autrement. Quoique j'aie voulu faire, ça n'a rien changé à ce qui s'est vraiment passé, non ? Donc je n'ai pas besoin de remerciement... et tu veux bien lâcher ce portable 2 secondes... ça en revanche c'est tout sauf poli.

Sherlock lui montra rapidement la page internet qu'il venait de consulter

-Il est dit que "Merci" est utilisé pour montrer sa gratitude, pas qu'on ne doit remercier que l'action et pas l'intention. Ce qui de plus est ridicule, si ladite action avait connu son dénouement je n'aurai pas pu te remercier du tout puisque tu n'aurais plus été là pour l'entendre.

John leva les yeux au ciel, comment avait-il pu espérer avoir le dernier mot avec Sherlock.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'abandonne...

Alors que John repartait vers la cuisine dans l'espoir de dénicher quelque chose de comestible pour accompagner le thé. Il fut stoppé par la voix du détective

-Au fait merci pour le thé

John se retourna et passé la seconde d'étonnement, comprit enfin ce qu'avait voulu dire Sherlock depuis le début. Il n'avait pas l'intelligence de son ami, et bien des égards il s'en réjouissait, en revanche il pensait savoir assez bien juger les gens, les comprendre. Et là Sherlock avait besoin d'exprimer d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qu'il avait ressenti, de lui montrer que tout cela comptait à ses yeux mais ne savait certainement comment s'y prendre. Comment se lancer dans une telle discussion qui ne reposait sur rien de logique que sur du ressenti. Inconcevable pour un esprit comme le sien. Si lui n'avait pas besoin de merci, n'en voulait pas, Sherlock avait besoin de le dire. De lui dire. Et tant pis s'il devait se résoudre à le dire pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant à ses yeux que le fait de préparer le thé. Le détective devait avoir conclu de leur discution, que ces remerciements-là au moins il les accepterait. John s'en voulait à présent, non seulement il avait sapé ce qui avait dû être un effort colossal pour Sherlock mais en plus il se demandait si son obstination à refuser tout remerciement n'avait pas un coté vexant.

Voyant l'embarras du médecin Sherlock se demanda si celui-ci croyait qu'il se moquait de lui.

-Non mais, je suis sérieux là... Merci... pour le thé.

Finalement John lui adressa un léger signe de la tête accompagné d'un franc sourire et alors qu'il disparaissait dans la cuisine, Sherlock ajouta plus bas, davantage pour lui-même que pour son ami.

-... et pour tout le reste.


End file.
